


we are more strong than time

by alovelylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Married Couple, blvnk-art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelylight/pseuds/alovelylight
Summary: She thought about the listless nights in sixth year, when she couldn’t bring herself to sleep because he filled up every part of her thoughts. Sometimes, in burning moments of worry, she cursed his heroism – how he kissed her goodbye in order to save the world, how his hands came alive when he could hold up the universe.





	we are more strong than time

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the excellent comic by blvnk-art on tumblr.  
> pt. 1: http://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/162670776429/i-wont-fucking-die-tonight-instagram  
> pt. 2: http://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/162692944579/part-ii-of-this-comic-cant-tell-how-he-survived
> 
> (so if you leave kudos on this fic you better like/reblog the insp. haha)

It was ridiculous, how used she was to sleeping next to him and hearing him breathe through the night, that when he wasn’t there the bed just felt like a blank space. Like if she rolled over to his side, she’d just fall through a gaping hole and wake up on a cold chamber floor.

James, for the first time in sleepless weeks, was quiet. Ginny half-heartedly wished that he was stirring up a storm and providing her with distractions, but other parts of her knew she wouldn’t be able to bear it on this night without Harry. She also suspected that, even at seven months, her son noticed his absence – usually Da would be rocking him to sleep by now.

As if sensing her thoughts, James peered curiously up at her.

“I know. I’m worried too.”

She thought about the listless nights in sixth year, when she couldn’t bring herself to sleep because he filled up every part of her thoughts. Sometimes, in burning moments of worry, she cursed his heroism – how he kissed her goodbye in order to save the world, how his hands came alive when he could hold up the universe.

But she wouldn’t change that about him. That was why they fit each other so well – not because he could save her, but that she could rise up and protect things too. Shoulder-to-shoulder with Luna and Neville, she had raised an army in the Room of Requirement, practicing curses well into the night and wondering if she was finally a hero in this story – whatever it may be.

He came back to life on that forest floor, and she came back to life in that chamber.

“…but he’s fine,” Ginny whispered as she shut her eyes, holding her son a little tighter.

#

Ginny heard the patter of the shower first thing when she woke up. Looking over at his side of the bed, with its wrinkled bedsheets and glasses on the bedside table, she smiled.

“Harry?” she stepped into the bathroom, started shedding off her nightclothes. Her husband’s strong back was facing her, shower droplets streaming down it, and she wondered if all those knots had always been there.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” he murmured when Ginny stepped inside the shower, squeezing her hands as she snaked her arms around his waist. “I thought about you and James all last night. He didn’t give you a lot of grief?”

“No, he was surprisingly tame. Your absence sobered him up. Speaking of which, you better have a new sexy scar after coming home so late,” she pressed a kiss against his shoulder, smiling. “How was your day?”

“If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you,” Harry laughed softly, despite there being no humor in the situation. It didn’t matter. They always laughed.

“Top secret, huh?”

“Sorry, honey.”

“As long as you keep coming back…” Her hand clutched Harry's chest, feeling for his heartbeat as he turned around to press her against the wall and kiss her like a drowning man.

They made love twice in the shower, Ginny's legs locked around his waist as he thrusted deeply, slowly, lovingly into her. It wasn’t sexy – their morning breaths mingled together, their hands moved with raw desperation, and pesky water droplets blurred their sight – and it was enough.


End file.
